I Kissed A Girl
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: - Akari, je crois que je suis bourrée... -OS- -Romance- -Angst Léger-


**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre **_**:**__ I Kissed A Girl_

**Base :** _Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :** _Shojo-Ai (Enfin ça dépend comment on voie Akari xD), Het, Romance, Angst._

**Couple :** _YuyaXAkari et KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur originel, Kamidjo Akimine._

**Note :** _Ce OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson (Plus par le titre que par les paroles) : I Kissed A Girl de Kate Perry d'où le titre. Ensuite je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurais pas vu pendant mon Nième relecture.  
_

**I Kissed A Girl**

Tigre Rouge leva sa bouteille vers l'assistance et déclara :

- Au retour de Kyo, qui nous a fait poireauter trois ans avant que l'on puisse faire cette grande beuve...

Il s'écroula, ivre mort, avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Tous ses amis rirent de bon cœur et levèrent leur verre en signe d'accord. Tous étaient là, revenus des quatre coins du Japon pour le voir, le démon enfin rentré. Comme si cette fête était l'heureuse fin tant attendue de leur aventure. Le calme pouvait enfin s'instaurer, il ne restait plus que quelques affaires sentimentales à régler, mais elles allaient se régler d'elles-mêmes avec le temps ou peut-être plus rapidement avec l'alcool qui régnait en maître sur la soirée. Mais rien ne pressait vraiment.

Assise contre le mur, Akari discutait avec une Yuya complètement saoule, plaisantant sur le fait que pour une fois la blonde aussi buvait avec ses amis. C'était bien sur elle qui avait dû acheter l'alcool mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu pour une fois ?

- J'ai un secret à te dire, confia Yuya à son amie.

Celle-ci, fidèle à elle-même, tendit l'oreille pendant que son interlocutrice regardait le fond de sa bouteille vide d'un air idiot.

- Je comprends pourquoi Kyo boit tout le temps, c'est tellement bon…

Elle regarda la chamane dans les yeux et se pourlécha les lèvres pour y recueillir le peu d'alcool qui s'y trouvait encore. Yuya était une belle femme, qui avait tout pour attirer le sexe opposé, un minois des plus attendrissants et un corps très bien proportionné. Mais son caractère bien trempé faisait contrepoids et la protégeait des éventuels problèmes. Seulement face à l'alcool ce caractère ne faisait plus bouclier et tout et n'importe quoi pouvait facilement lui arriver. C'était pour cela qui Kyo la couvait des yeux depuis le début de la soirée.

- Tu veux que je te dise un autre secret, Akari ?

- Vas-y…

- Je crois que je suis un peu pompette !

- Oh oui ! Tu es même bourrée ! Demain matin tu vas avoir un mal de tête horrible.

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Sur ce gros mensonge la blonde tenta de ses mettre sur ses jambes. Elle tint un court instant sur un équilibre incertain puis l'ivresse la fit basculer et s'étaler de tout son long sur la pauvre Akari. Yuya râla sous l'effet de la chute avant de tenter vainement de se relever. Elle plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de cette dernière et se hissa laborieusement sur ses bras. L'alcool en décida autrement et elle retomba lourdement sur Akari. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de la chamane et lui murmura :

- Akari, je crois que je suis bourrée…

Le souffle encore coupé, Akari pria la jeune femme de se relever prestement mais la pauvre Yuya ne put même pas comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. La chamane sentit alors, à travers son épais kimono les formes douces et féminines de la blonde. Des formes que tout homme aimerait frôler, tâter, palper, chatouiller, caresser, tripoter, lécher, sucer, mordiller, dévorer, posséder…

- Yuya…

La voix de Akari était haletante. Elle frôla la hanche de Yuya en remontant sa main pour prendre la tête de la blonde par la nuque, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tâter, et la placer devant ses yeux. Le visage de la jeune femme était parfait, d'un ovale doux, ses grands yeux verts étaient mis clos où des larmes de fatigue scintillaient lui donnant un air presque irréel. Akari palpa la joue rose de Yuya pour donner réalité à son rêve et avança lentement son propre visage et les cheveux blonds vinrent lui chatouiller le front. Une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé survenir dans son esprit apparut comme un flash. Ses mains semblaient bouger toutes seules vers la joue et les lèvres de la chasseuse de prime qu'elles caressaient et tripotaient gentiment. Un soupir échappa à la blonde. Puis ce fut au tour de sa bouche d'entrer en action, celle qui n'avait touchée que des hommes malgré sa différence et qui rêvait d'obtenir celle de Kyo depuis tant d'années, elle lécha avec une lenteur extrême la lèvre inférieure de Yuya, savourant ce rêve éveillé. La jeune femme lâcha un ronronnement plus long et plus excitant. La bouche d'Akari descendit sur la gorge blanche et suça avidement la douce peau. Elle crut perdre le goût du paradis de ses lèvres et repartit les dévorer presque amoureusement.

Akari cligna des yeux, si Yuya la regardait béatement ce n'était qu'à cause de l'alcool, rien à voir avec le baiser langoureux et virtuel qu'elle lui avait donné. Akari leva la tête et posséda la jeune femme d'un chaste baiser pour s'en consoler. Yuya sourit bêtement et abaissa son visage vers l'oreille de la chamane pour lui chuchoter :

- Akari, tu es douce mais je préfère Kyo.

Akari revint encore une fois à la réalité, elle fit rouler l'autre femme doucement sur le côté et se mit debout. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, elle qui n'avait toujours juré que par les hommes, affirmant ardemment sa personnalité, alors pourquoi chercher la douceur d'une femme ? Elle leva Yuya d'un geste souple. Leur discussion devait s'en arrêter là et Yuya devait retrouver celui qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle avait tant attendu. En évitant les obstacles qu'avaient déposé l'alcool, Akari soutint Yuya par les épaules jusque face à Kyo et la lui confia.

- Prends soin d'elle…

Kyo accueillit la jeune femme d'une main baladeuse qu'elle ne refusa pas et d'un regard froid adressé à Akari.

- Trouve-toi un homme…

_**Fin**_

_Voilà un nouveau petit OS._

_Pauvre Akari me direz vous._

_Je me dis la même chose._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
